Talk:Bowser
Final fate? First off, I'm aware this page was previously deleted, but I don't do spam or vandalism so I'm sure this will be acceptable. Second, I can think of two possible games that could be the final in the chronology: 1.) Super Paper Mario, as Bowser does not seem to turn back to the dark side after the world is saved, and is still traveling with Mario a long time after returning to the Mushroom Kingdom and then coming back to Flipside. The Bowser we knew before the battle with O'Chunks would have returned to his evil ways the instant The Void was closed, so he might be a candidate for Redeemed Villains. 2.) New Super Mario Bros. Wii, which is like an all-star as it features the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Kamek, none of whom appeared in the same game as each other before now, and all of them die at the end when Bowser's castle crushes them (and Kamek is knocked into the lava), seemingly with no one to revive Bowser this time. This would classify him as Deceased Villains, or atleast Presumed Deceased (remember when Midbus drops Bowser's Castle on him in Bowser's Inside Story and he only survives because the Mario Bros. make him giant). Of course, that raises two questions: If Super Paper Mario is the last, who revives Bowser from his death in New Super Mario Bros. Wii without Bowser Jr., Kamek, or the Koopalings? And if New Super Mario Bros. Wii is the last, how and when after all that time that took place between Dimentio's defeat and the "endless play mode" of SPM does Bowser turn evil again? Did a common Magikoopa revive Bowser (maybe the one standing next to him in Super Paper Mario) or did Kamek eventually erase his memory of Super Paper Mario? (Whichever everyone can agree on could determine whether we list him as Redeemed or Deceased) Ghostkaiba297 07:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Although I guess it isn't a complete unknown yet; with Paper Mario 3DS coming out, that could possibly clear things up. If Bowser is evil in that one, and there is any reference at all to suggest that it's after Super Paper Mario, then we know which of the two comes first and can assume that NSMBW is last, although since there's nothing to confirm that, that might only be worth a "presumed deceased", but we'll see. Ghostkaiba297 07:38, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :I put him under "Presumed Deceased" for the possibility. He's already under Status Dependent on Version Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 02:43, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Film? Should we mention Bowser/King Koopa's role as an evil Dinosaur/Humanoid dictator of a parallel universe from that movie? You know, he was played by the late Dennis Hopper. Or do we need a new page with that info? --DragonDude83 (talk) 04:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Another fact I found out that the REAL reason Bowser kidnaps Peach is because her magic could destroy his armies. So he has to kidnap her to keep her from doing so. Anti hero? What do you think? Is Bowser an anti-hero? He's teamed up with Mario on numerous occasions, that's why i'm wondering that, and why i'm adding him to that catagory. He just seems to fit somehowBowserBros65 (talk) 15:27, September 6, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 Knight of cerebus How exactly is Bowser a Knight of Cerebus?BowserBros65 (talk) 00:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC)BowserBros65 He was one in Super Mario Galaxy 1 & 2. Every time he appeared, the atmosphere got dark. Probably has something to do with his plan of remaking the entire universe in his image. robinsonbecky@bellsouth.net (talk) 00:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Robinsonbecky In the first one yes I guess he was. The second one seemed to make him a bit more comical and bumbling. Like how he whined after his defeat because he never got a slice of cake or something like that. He proven to be a Knight of Cerebus in the platform game series where he is ruthless and serious. Although, he have some Comic Relief moment in the RPG game series. The biggest problem is Knight of Cerebus is they have to be that in all their appearances and Comic Relief isn't quite there either as their has been times like Galaxy where he is played series or when he is your generic would be conquer. Jester of chaos (talk) 12:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Where it's said that the Knight of Cerebus must be permanent? 783667 (talk) 23:23, February 3, 2015 (UTC) I have heard admins say it. It is done that way so people don't abuse it is my guess and especially since they are meant to bring out an unusually dark atmosphere and it's hard to do when someone goes from light hearted or where you can laugh at their personality. All categories are meant to be constant or prominent trait which both Bowser and Plankton lack for the most part since they are more often than not comical. This category is similar to the Complete Monster on its standards Jester of chaos (talk) 00:31, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Why once stood that Bowser would be a murderer and child murderer? When did he killed one or a child? Bowser is an On & Off Knight of Cerebus, he primarily this in the main series. He occasionally this in the spin-offs, such as Paper Mario, where he actually defeats Mario in the beginning in the game. He have proved to be very ruthless and intimidating foe to the Mario Bros., for example: *''Super Mario Bros 1'': While the franchise would eventually feature much more wicked villains in the Paper Mario ''& ''Mario & Luigi ''games, he is still this compared to Donkey Kong and Foreman Spike. DK was an Anti-Villain who was trying to get back at Mario for abusing him, and Spike was a regular human who also happened to be a jerk and a bad boss, but Bowser, the draconic evil overlord, is genuinely intimidating. *''Super Mario Bros 3: His letter with him gloating about kidnapping Peach again causes a Blood Whiplash and reading it instantly cuts to Mario arriving in Bowser's kingdom, which resembles Hell. *''Super Mario 64'': Even just his evil laugh alone is this. Also, his final boss battle. *''New Super Mario Bros 1'': He falls into lava and his skin is burned off after his first fight with Mario, is in his skeletal form, Dry Bowser, in the second fight, and is revived but grown larger for the final battle. *''Super Mario Galaxy 1'': He's depicted as a hugely threatening and surprisingly cunning villain, and whenever he appears, the atmosphere gets much more tense. It helps that his boss themes are marked by Ominous Latin Chanting. *''Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam'': Not one, but two Bowsers. While they still have their humorous moments (particularly early in the game), the atmosphere is notably more tense when they're around, and they also behave in a surprisingly dark manner befitting previous RPG villains. They kidnap and enslave Toads, and their evil plan involves destroying the entire Paper Mario ''world. They cross the Moral Event Horizon and became Omnicidal Maniacs for the first time in the franchise. Tragic Villain I think Bowser fits as a tragic villain, because the reason why he kidnaps Peach, is because he loves her, and he is envious for not being hers. Now that the page is locked, i cannot edit. Could someone put this category on? DiabolicCade (talk), 15:46 November 10, 2015 I'm still waiting. If you disagree with me, tell me why. DiabolicCade (talk), 10:54 November 14, 2015 Similar Villains The section should come back to this page, even if we do add reasons why they are similar to Bowser, like Peg Leg Pete, Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik, King Dedede, King K. Rool and even Shredder are similar to Bowser.Maxevil (talk) 08:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) The similar section hold no true purpose as it is what trivia is for. The Trivia section is to compare villains and also as it implies trivia facts that other might not or do recognize about the character.Jester of chaos (talk) 11:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) That is fine, as it can still be in the page, just as part of the Trivia section, just like what it is done for the villains similar to Bowser.Maxevil (talk) 04:00, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Bowser shares more similarities to more than four villains and Shredder is not one of them: *Ganondorf/Ganon (''Legend of Zelda) *Ridley (Metroid) *''Donkey Kong'' **King K. Rool **Donkey Kong *''Kirby'' **King Dedede **Max Profitt Haltmann *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' **Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik **Zavok **Zazz *''Final Fantasy'' **Garland **Sephiroth *Kaos (Skylanders) *Big Daddy (BioShock) *''Street Fighter'' **Akuma **M. Bison *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) *Gilgamesh (Fate) *Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Dr. Wily (Mega Man) *''Star Wars'' **Darth Vader **Emperor Palpatine *''Dragon Ball Z'' **Frieza **Broly *''Disney'' **Peg Leg Pete **Maleficent *''DC'' **Darkseid **Lex Luthor *''Marvel'' **Thanos **Doctor Doom *Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) *Smaug (Hobbit) *Fire Lord Ozai (Avatar) *''One Piece'' **''Crocodile **Sakazuki **Blackbeard *Dio Brando (''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) Fourth Power In the additional abilities seen in certain games, it only has 3 of the recurring abilities. There is a fourth recurring power that you all forgot. This fourth power is known as that Vaccum Breath which Bowser used in Bowsers Inside Story, and has been using since in the Mario and Luigi series. Golem Guy (Neo) (talk) 16:11, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Correction on info: Can someone fix? There is a problem in the information in this article, but since it's locked, I can't fix it. If someone in an administrative position sees this, can you fix this? The introduction notes that King Bowser Koopa is commonly refered to by his surname, or last name, in Western territories (US, Europe) and by his first name in Japan. This isn't true, however. It's in the Western territories where he is commonly refered to as "Bowser", his first name, and rather, Japan is where he is refered to as "Koopa", his surname. This is easily seen in the SSB series: On the character select screens, he's always been labeled "Bowser" in the Western versions of the game, but he is titled "Koopa" only in the Japanese version of the games. If someone could switch these statements, it would help fix the article. SirSomeguy (talk) 21:20, May 9, 2016 (UTC)SirSomeguy http://www.mariowiki.com/Bowser it seems like one of his other names in I think japan is great demon king koopa Bowser: No pervert,no misogynist!! Bowser isn't a pervert and a misogynist Can someone now finally unlock this page? This page is so false and makes me angry because we can't fix it! LuigiFan2109 (talk) November 27,2016 (UTC)LuigiFan2109 Paper Mario: Color Splash Bowser appears as the final boss, albeit possessed by the evil "black paint". Bob Jindra (talk) 06:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Could you add Bowser and his paper counterpart's role in the game, Mario and Luigi Paper Jam to the page? R98765 Article Stub? Wondering why Bowser is listed as a stub. He seems to have a lot of info already. Should we be expanding his page further? The Lord of Deathless (talk) 21:21, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Should Bowser have the Affably Evil category? He's shown to be an affectionate father on a few occasions, however he's definitly a jerk for playing favorites with his children, he's way closer to his own son Bowser Jr. than his adoptive kids. MisterGroad (talk) 17:25, April 9, 2017 (UTC)MrGroad Bowser genuinely loves his kids, and is even shown to be caring towards his troops (though other times he can be strict and scream at them), so why Faux Affably evil? He's genuinely nice to a certain extent. MisterGroad (talk) 14:01, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Why do people keep adding Bowser to the "Spyro Villains" category? Seriously, am I missing something here? Because as far as I can tell, Mario and Spyro are two completely different franchises. Valkerone (talk) 18:51, July 6, 2017 (UTC)